ADMINISTRATIVE CORE (AC) ABSTRACT We propose a novel deployment focused model program of personalized interventions stimulated by our work with depressed older and middle-aged adults with unmet needs in settings rarely targeted by research. Our T2 interventions are informed by consumer input, developed together with community partners, and implemented by staff of community services so that they accelerate change in the real world. Drawing from RDoC, they are simplified based on neurobiology and assess engagement of behavioral targets. We use mobile health technology to augment behavioral assessment and to guide therapists in targeting their interventions. The AC will be the Center's hub and: 1. Utilize our experience in adminstering an NIMH Center over 20 years to integrate the concerns of consumers and community partners into innovative T2 studies; 2. Provide structures for scientific and logistic support, and training of staff; 3. Rely on our ?know-how?, record, and explicit plans for developing sustained partnerships with community agencies and learning from them; 4. Capitalize on our methodological rigor; and 5. Bring to bear our experience in research career development. Our aims are to: 1. To develop a communication and decision-making structure that promotes synergy among consumers' and community partners' concerns, scientific aims, projects, and methods initiatives in pursuing innovative, transdisciplinary, T2 research. An executive committee (EC), consisting of consumers, community partners and specialized advisors, will organize the Center's functions with input by several Work Groups. 2. To provide guidance in identifying unmet needs of older and middle aged adults with mood disorders and access to community agencies serving them. A Community Integration Committee will assist us in this aim. 3. To offer operational support to projects in order to ensure high quality of research and to promote recruitment and collaboration. An Intervention Management Team will provide consultation on intervention design and fidelity, assessment, instrument and data sharing, recruitment, and research coordination. 4. To foster research training and career development in late- and mid-life mood disorders at Cornell and offer leadership in career development nationally. This effort will be spearheaded by a committee of leaders directing funded training programs. 5. To develop metrics and monitor the Center's progress in collaboration with the Methods Core. The Center will use the Institute for Healthcare Improvement Continuous Quality Improvement approach and set explicit milestones for its projects, and the Research Methods Core initiatives. 6. Organize a pilot project program, modeled after the NIH grant solicitation, review and monitoring process that capitalizes on the Center's resources and extends its research agenda.